MLG Aikatsu Stars
by VectorGlaze
Summary: Just a cringe fanfiction of AiStars and Aikatsu. WARNING! CONTENT MEME LANGUAGE!
1. chapter 1

(WARNING! THIS FUCKING STORY CONTAINS FUCKING CRINGE CONTENT AND MEMES)

My name is Yoomeh Dickweed Rainbow Nigga Nijino, i'm a stoner at Four-Star Academy. Everybody likes me. I have so many friends, they're Rola Barrel Roll,Kuheru,Mahewru,and the Nyako. Some people recognizes me as Ichigo Hoshimiya and Akari Ozora (If u don't know them, get out of here), also, i don't have any relationship with Gabriel Tenma White from Gabriel DropOut, but we share the same hair color and seiyuu. I really loves Rainbow Barney Parfait and i wear mostly pink. Like today, i wear a super large, rainbow-colored dress with a pair of wings that made of cadboard. It's a beautiful day, so i decided to walk outside my school. The weather was sunny, but also it's raining which makes me so happy. A lots of Starlight Academy idols stared me. I put my middle finger up in front of them. A brown-haired girl suddenly appears with 2 another girls in front of me. I don't know who the fuck are they. Then they introduces themselves, they're Akari Fluffybuns, Smire Hkomi, and Hinakilluminati.Akari then shouts "420 No Scopes" to all Starlight idols. Right after that, they shoots me with their AK-77, then i calls Rola Barrel Roll to do a barrel roll. Starlight then use a giant pink bear with wings to stop Rola. A war between me and Starlight has begun.

Akari: "KILL THAT FUKIN' RAINBOW NIGGA!"

Yoomeh: "You can't do it, Fluffybuns."

Ichigo: *dashing through Yoomeh* "Choo choo motherfucker!"

Yoomeh: "Hell!"

Hime: "Why everybody is fighting around here?"

Hime then get killed by Kanzaki the Doom Lord.

Mizuki: "REKT ALL FOUR-STAR IDOLS! USE OUR TRUE POWER OF MLG!"

Rola: "Don't you dare hurt Yoomeh! HERE COMES BARREL ROLA!"

Kuheru: "Rola, watch out!"

Too late, Smire already standby with her deadly weapon XD.

Smire: "Watch out, dudenette! OP Gothic Laser incoming!!!"

BOOOOMMM!!!! Rola get eliminated by Smire using her Gothic Laser based from episode 117 of Aikatsu. Suddenly, a giant blue dinosaur comes through them.

Akari: "What the hell."

Mahewru: "Are you karate kidding me?"

Nyako: "NYAAAHH!!"

Ran: "Shut up, you moron cat."

The dinosaur roars at them.

Kuheru: "It's MoroboshiZilla!"

MoroboshiZilla: "I'm MoroboshiZilla!"

Yoomeh: "Everybody panic! OHHH MATES!!!"

*Panicking*

Yoomeh: "God, panicking is awkardfully."

MoroboshiZilla: "It's all your fault,Yoomeh. Now Starlight will finish you with their AUs."

Mahewru: "HECK! THE AUs ARE VERY STRONG,Y'KNOW!"

Right after that, so many Aikatsu AUs appear such as Vampkatsu,Idol Universe Wars, and the others.

Aoi: "Our AUs is coming! Quick, prepare everything!"

Starlight idols: "ROGER!"

Then the wars continued.

Both school wins this war, so they become friends.

 **THE END**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Worst Funeral Ever in History**

After MLG war of Four Star and Starlight Academy, both schools became friends and helped each other. Like today, Yoomeh declared a funeral for Rola, who was killed by Smire in the war. In the graveyard, so many idols wearing a jack-o-lantern costume just like in the episode 106 of Aikatsu, except Yoomeh and Smire.

Sad viloin music*

Smire: "We gathered here today for celebrating the death of... this little midget thing. Is anybody that want to say any mouth words?"

Tsubasa come forward and give a speech.

Tsubasa: "Heya. You got a spare beer? You got the Top Idol or the Starlight Queen? You looks like got the Top Idol."

Idol: "Heheh."

Smire: "Anyway, thanks for your time!" *shoots Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: *Die*

Yoomeh: "Worst funeral ever."

Smire: "Is anybody else who want to do the same thing? Nah, i don't think so."

Yoomeh: "Farewell Rola, you made a great appearence in chapter 1."

Zombie Rola: *Evil noises*

Yoomeh: "It's a Zombie Rola!"

Smire: "Hell."

Zombie Rola: " **I'M ZOMBIE ROLA."**

Yoomeh: "I'm sorry, but.. **DIE YOU ZOMBIE!!!** "

Yoomeh uses her gun and shots multiple times at Zombie Rola. Zombie Rola avoiding it easily.

Moroboshi: "STOP THAT. You already a dick-headed girl,how could you forget?"

Yoomeh: "What was that mean?"

Moroboshi: "You let your friend died."

Yoomeh: *put middle finger up*

Moroboshi: "It's theorical! Yes, i was correct!"

Smire: " **WATCH OUT,** **OP GOTHIC LASER INCOMING!!!** "

Yoomeh: "You can't! You use that at Tsubasa-senpai,remember?"

Smire: "Well, she's not dead."

Yoomeh: "Yes, she is!"

Smire: "Tsubasa, u ded?"

Smire: "Okay fine, She's dead."

Then, Yoomeh spot Hikari that holding her umbrella.

Yoomeh: "Hey, gimme that!"

Hikari: "No! i like this umbrella,you moron!"

Yoomeh: *Whacks Hikari* "GIMME NOW."

Moroboshi: "Whacking her with an umbrella ain't allowed!"

Yoomeh: "Yeah, well i wasn't planning to so, ugh Dickhead! Mister Moroboshi's a douche am i right lads or am i right lads?"

Zombie Rola: "Oh shit, you were right lad!"

Yoomeh: "Cheers lad. Can you hold this thing for me,Rola?"

Zombie Rola: "Sure thing,Yoomeh."

Yoomeh: *blows the umbrella*

Zombie Rola: "Oooohhh laaad!!!"

Yoomeh: "Lad told me once on he hears lad calls, he has to go. It's logical, am I right lads or am I right lads?"

Zombie Rola: *far away* "YOU ARE RIGHT LAD!"

Yoomeh: "Huh? i can't hear you!"

Zombie Rola: *far away* "YOU ARE-"

Yoomeh: "I can't hear YOU!"

Zombie Rola: "Please help me get down here! Help me-!" *hit by a tree, and fall down, then dies*

Moroboshi: "That's weird as shit, i won't ever do that."

Smire: "I used to push Rin down the stairs and she fell down! HAHA! And she died."

 **To be continued...** **(Review for chapter 3:** **Soleil finds out that the S4 has did a _terrible_ things that can make the Aikatsu Universe fall down into despair. How they will solve it?**


End file.
